List of programs broadcast by AFN Family
This is a list of programs broadcast by AFN Family in both Canada and the United States. Current programming As of October 28, 2019: *''3-2-1, Let's Go!'' *''3-2-1 Penguins!'' *''3 Amigonauts'' *''3rd & Bird'' *''4 Square'' *''44 Cats'' *''6teen'' *''64 Zoo Lane'' *''The 7D'' *''A Gummy's Life'' *''A Little Curious'' *''A Treasure in My Garden'' *''Adventures from the Book of Virtues'' *''The Adventures of Dibby and Kokona Haruka'' *''The Adventures of Little Koala'' *''The Adventures of Napkin Man!'' *''The Adventures of Natalie and Danny'' *''The Adventures of Paddington Bear'' *''The Adventures of Simon'' *''The Amazing Spiez!'' *''Agent Binky: Pets of the Universe'' *''Almost Naked Animals'' *''The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers'' *''A.N.T. Farm'' *''Andi Mack'' *''Angela Anaconda'' *''Angelina Ballerina'' *''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps'' *''Angelo Rules'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''Angry Birds Toons'' *''Animal Atlas'' *''Animal Crackers'' *''Animal Exploration with Jarod Miller'' *''Animal Mechanicals'' *''Animal Science'' *''Animalia'' *''Animaniacs'' *''Animorphs'' *''Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series'' *''Anthony Ant'' *''Arthur'' *''Apple & Onion'' *''Archie's Weird Mysteries'' *''Artzooka!'' *''Ask Me!'' *''Astroblast!'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Atomic Puppet'' *''Austin & Ally'' *''Awkward'' *''Babar'' *''Babar and the Adventures of Badou'' *''Baby Alan'' *''The Backyardigans'' *''Back at the Barnyard'' *''Bad Dog'' *''Bali'' *''Barney and Friends'' *''The Bagel and Becky Show'' *''Bakugan: Battle Planet'' *''Batdad'' *''BatteryPOP'' *''Battle for B.F.D.I.'' *''Bear Behaving Badly'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *''Being Ian'' *''The Berenstain Bears'' *''Best Ed'' *''Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures'' *''Bianca: The King's Toy Adventures'' *''Big Block SingSong'' *''The Big Comfy Couch'' *''Bing'' *''Binka'' *''Birdz'' *''The Bittles'' *''Bitz and Bob'' *''Biz Kid$'' *''B.F.F. Best Friend Forever'' *''Blaster's Universe'' *''Blazing Dragons'' *''Blue's Clues'' *''Bob and Margaret'' *''Bo on the Go!'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''Bob the Builder: Project Build It!'' *''Bob the Builder (2015)'' *''Bobby's World'' *''Boj'' *''Boo!'' *''Boohbah'' *''Bottle Top Bill'' *''Brady's Beasts'' *''Braceface'' *''BraveStarr'' *''Bravest Warriors'' *''Breadwinners'' *''Bree's Room'' *''The Brothers Flub'' *''Brum'' *''Bruno and the Banana Bunch'' *''Bubu and the Little Owls'' *''Bubble Guppies'' *''Bunsen is a Beast'' *''Bump in the Night'' *''Bunny Maloney'' *''Busytown Mysteries'' *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' *''The Buzz on Maggie'' *''Caillou'' *''Camp Kawaii'' *''Camp Lakebottom'' *''Captain Flamingo'' *''Captain Zed and the Zee Zone'' *''Care Bears'' *''Carl2'' *''CatDog'' *''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!'' *''Chad's Book Factory'' *''Charlie and Lola'' *''Charlie Freaks Out!'' *''Chaotic'' *''Chirp'' *''Chloe's Closet'' *''The Choo Choo Bob Show'' *''Chop Chop Ninja'' *''Chop Chop Ninja Challenge'' * Chop Socky Chooks * Chronokids *''Chuck's Choice'' *''Chuggington'' *''Clang Invasion'' *''Clangers'' *''Class of the Titans'' *''Cleo & Cuquin'' *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' *''Clifford's Puppy Days'' *''Clyde'' *''Crazy Quilt'' *''Creative Galaxy'' *''Code Lyoko'' *''Cody the Dinosaur'' *''Cody's World'' *''Colin and the Thumpies'' *''Connie the Cow'' *''Corduroy'' *''Corn & Peg'' *''Corniel and Bernie'' *''Cosmic Quantum Ray'' *''Counterfeit Cat'' *''The Cramp Twins'' *''Cracked'' *''Crashbox'' *''Creepschool'' *''Cupcake & Dino: General Services'' *''Culture Click'' *''Curiousity Quest'' *''Curious George'' *''Cyberchase'' *''Cybersix'' *''Danger Mouse'' *''Danger Rangers'' *''The DaVincibles'' *''The Day My Butt Went Psycho!'' *''Dear America'' *''Dennis and Gnasher'' *''Dennis the Menace'' *''Denver the Last Dinosaur'' *''Detective Bogey'' *''Detentionaire'' *''Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomolgist'' *''Digby Dragon'' *''Dino Dan'' *''Dinosaur King'' *''Di-Gata Defenders'' *''Dipdap'' *''Dirtgirlworld'' *''Dive Olly Dive!'' *''D.N. Ace'' *''Doc McStuffins'' *''Doki'' *''Doozers'' *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''Dora the Explorer'' *''The Doodlebops'' *''Doodlez'' *''Doug'' *''Dr. Dimensionpants!'' *''Dragon'' *''Dragon Tales'' *''Driver Dan's Story Train'' *''Ducq's Song Time!'' *''Dude, That's My Ghost!'' *''Dumb Bunnies'' *''Earth to Luna!'' *''Eckhart'' *''Edward'' *''Eg-Testing: The Animated Series'' *''El Chavo'' *''Eliot Kid'' *''Ella the Elephant'' *''Elliot Moose'' *''Eliza's Ingredients'' *''The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants'' *''Erky Perky'' *''Endangered Species'' *''Esme & Roy'' *''The Esme and Roy Show'' *''Ethelbert the Tiger'' *''Famous 5: On the Case'' *''Fat Dog Mendoza'' *''Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman'' *''Fifi and the Flowertots'' *''Finding Stuff Out'' *''Finley the Fire Engine'' *''Fireman Sam'' *''Fishtronaut'' *''Flatmania'' *''Fly Tales'' *''Flying Rhino Junior High'' *''Franklin'' *''Franklin and Friends'' *''Franny's Feet'' *''Fred's Head'' *''The Fresh Beat Band'' *''Freaktown'' *''For Better or For Worse'' *''The Fudsim and Stacey Show'' *''Funniest Pets and People'' *''The Future is Wild'' *''Futz!'' *''Gang Beasts'' *''The Garfield Show'' *''Gasp!'' *''George & Martha'' *''George Shrinks'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''Gerald McBoing-Boing'' *''Get Ace'' *''Geronimo Stiltson'' *''Ghostbusters'' *''Giver'' *''Go Jetters'' *''Gofrette'' *''Gordon the Garden Gnome'' *''Grandpa in My Pocket'' *''The Gravediggers Squad'' *''Grojband'' *''Grossology'' *''Growing Up Creepie'' *''Guess How Much I Love You'' *''Guess with Jess'' *''Gumby Adventures'' *''Harold and the Purple Crayon'' *''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' *''Harvey Street Kids'' *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' *''Heathcliff'' *''Henry's Amazing Animals'' *''Henry's World'' *''Hero: 108'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''Hey Duggee'' *''Hi-5'' *''Hip Hop Harry'' *''HoopDogz'' *''Horrid Henry'' *''Hotel Transylvania: The Series'' *''Hugo and Friends'' *''Humf'' *''I Got a Rocket!'' *''I Spy'' *''Iggy Arbuckle'' *''I'm an Animal'' *''In the Night Garden...'' *''Invader ZIM'' *''Inspector Gadget (Original)'' *''Inspector Gadget (2015)'' *''It's a Big Big World!'' *''Jack'' *''Jack's Playhouse'' *''Jacob Two-Two'' *''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks'' *''Jane and the Dragon'' *''Jay Jay the Jet Plane'' *''Jerry and the Raiders'' *''Jelly Jamm'' *''Jibber Jabber'' *''Jimmy Two-Shoes'' *''Joe and Jack'' *''Johnny Test'' *''Just Kidding'' *''Justin Time'' *''Kaput and Zösky'' *''Kate and Mim-Mim'' *''Katie and Orbie'' *''Kenny the Shark'' *''Kid Paddle'' *''Kid vs. Kat'' *''The Kids Friends Show'' *''King'' *''Kipper'' *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' *''The Koala Brothers'' *''Kody Kapow'' *''Lamb Chop's Play-Along'' *''The Large Family'' *''Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures'' *''LazyTown'' *''League of Super Evil'' *''Let's Go Luna!'' *''The Legendaries'' *''Liberty's Kids'' *''Lina and Friends'' *''Little Bear'' *''Little Charley Bear'' *''The Little Lulu Show'' *''Little People'' *''Little People (New)'' *''Little Robots'' *''Look Kool'' *''Looped'' *''Louie'' *''Losky's World'' *''Lucky Fred'' *''Luna and Cozy'' *''Lunar Jim'' *''Madeline'' *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' *''The Magic Cellar'' *''The Magic School Bus'' *''The Magic School Bus Rides Again'' *''Manon'' *''Matt's Monsters'' *''Maisy'' *''MeepCity'' *''Mega Babies'' *''Make Way for Noddy'' *''Making Stuff'' *''Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies'' *''Masha and the Bear'' *''Masha's Spooky Stories'' *''Masha's Tales'' *''Martin Mystery'' *''Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse'' *''Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks'' *''Messy Goes to OKIDO'' *''Max & Ruby'' *''Maya and Miguel'' *''Mickey's Farm'' *''Miffy and Friends'' *''Miffy's Adventures Big and Small'' *''Mighty Machines'' *''The Mighty Jungle'' *''Mike the Knight'' *''Minuscule'' * Milly, Molly * Mischief City *''Miss BG'' *''Miss Moon'' *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' *''Mister Maker'' *''Mixels'' *''Mofy'' * Mouk * Molang *''Molly's Gang'' *''Mona the Vampire'' *''Monkey See Monkey Do'' *''Monster Math Squad'' *''The Mr. Men Show'' *''My Big Big Friend'' *''My Dad the Rockstar'' *''My Life Me'' *''My Friend Rabbit'' *''My Pet Monster'' *''The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog'' *''Nature Cat'' *''Ned's Newt'' *''Neeko's Amazing World'' *''NetSmartzKids'' *''Nerds and Monsters'' *''The New Adventures of Nanoboy'' *''Nickelodeon on AFN Family'' *''Noah and the Forces of Sarcasm'' *''Noodle and Doodle'' *''Noonbory and the Super Seven'' *''Nolyn's World'' *''Nouky and Friends'' *''Numb Chucks'' *''Numberjacks'' *''Nutri Ventures'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' *''Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion'' *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' *''Olive the Ostrich'' * Olivia *''Olivia's Adventures'' *''Ollie! The Boy Who Became What He Ate'' *''Olliver's Adventures'' *''Olly the Little White Van'' *''Oobi'' *''Oscar's Orchestra'' *''Oswald'' *''Out of This World'' *''Pablo the Little Red Fox'' *''Packages from Planet X'' *''Panwapa'' *''Paz'' *''Pearlie'' *''Pecola'' *''Peep and the Big Wide World'' *''Pelswick'' *''Peppa Pig'' *''Pet Alien'' *''PICME'' *''Pinkalicious and Peteriffic'' *''Pingu'' *''Pinky Dinky Doo'' *''Pinky Malinky'' *''Pippi Longstocking'' *''Pirates: Adventures in Art'' *''Play with Me Sesame'' *''Playworld'' *''Pocoyo'' *''PoppetsTown'' *''Poppy Cat'' *''Pororo the Little Penguin'' *''Postman Pat'' *''Princess of the Blue Moon'' *''Pucca'' *''Qubo World'' (original) *''Qubo World'' (new) *''The Queen'' *''Quinn Time!'' *''Raa-Raa the Noisy Lion'' *''Ranger Rob'' *''Raggs'' *''Rainbow Fish'' *''Rainbow Rangers'' * Rainbow Ruby *''Rated A for Awesome'' *''Ratty Catty'' *''Ratz'' *''Reading Rainbow'' *''Ready Jet Go!'' *[[Ready, Steady, Wiggle!|''Ready, Steady, Wiggle!]] *''The Real Ghostbusters *''The Real Tooth Fairies'' *''Red Beard'' *''Redwall'' *''The Remarkable Mr. King'' *''Ricky Zoom'' *''Rescue Heroes'' *''Roary the Racing Car'' *''Rob the Robot'' *''ROBLOX Family'' *''RoboRoach'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''Rock the Park'' *''Rocketboy and Toro'' *''Rocket Monkeys'' *''Rolie Polie Olie'' *''Roll Play'' *''Royale High'' *''Ruby Gloom'' *''Rubbadubbers'' *''Ruby's Studio'' *''Ruffus the Dog'' *''Rupert'' *''Rupert Bear'' *''Rusty Rivets'' *''Sacred Sacred Heroes'' *''The Saddle Club'' *''Safari Tracks'' *''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat'' *''Sally Bollywood: Super Detective'' *''Sam and Max'' *''Sami and Kiki'' *''Sammy's Story Shop'' *''Sandra the Fairytale Detective'' *''Sarah & Duck'' *''The Save-Ums!'' *''Scaredy Squirrel'' *''Secret Millionaires Club'' *''The Secret Show'' *''The Secret World of Benjamin Bear'' *''Sesame Street'' *''Seven Little Monsters'' *''Shaun the Sheep'' *''Shelldon'' *''She-Ra: Princess of Power'' *''Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century'' *''The Shiny Show'' *''Shuriken School'' *''Sidekick'' *''Sitting Ducks'' *''Skatoony'' *''Skunk-Fu!'' *''Snowsnaps'' *''The Snuggs Show'' *''Something Else'' *''Space Goofs'' *''Space Racers'' *''Space Ranger Roger'' *''Spinner the Space Kid'' *''Spliced'' *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' *''Stella and Sam'' *''Steven and the Weird Anime Land'' *''Stickin' Around'' *''Storm Hawks'' *''Stop the Smoggies!'' *''Storybots'' *''Stuart Little'' *''Super 4'' *''Super Dinosaur'' *''Super Geek Heroes'' *''The Super Sportlets'' *''Supernoobs'' *''Sushi Pack'' *''Taste Buds'' *''Teach2talk'' *''Tec the Tractor'' *''Teenage Fairytale Dropouts'' *''Teletoon on AFN Family'' *''Teletubbies'' *''Theodore Tugboat'' *''This is Daniel Cook.'' *''This is Emily Yeung.'' *''Thomas and Friends'' *''Thomas and Friends (new)'' *''Thomas Edison's Secret Lab'' *''Tillie's World'' *''Timeblazers'' *''Tickety Toc'' *''Time Warp Trio'' *''Timmy Time'' *''Timothy Goes to School'' *''Tinga Tinga Tales'' *''Tinpo'' *''Tiny Planets'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''ToonMarty'' *''ToddWorld'' *''Toopy and Binoo'' *''Toopy and Binoo and You!'' *''Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom'' *''Tree Fu Tom'' *''TroTro'' *''Trust Me, I'm a Genie!'' *''Turbo Dogs'' *''Total Drama'' *''Total DramaRama'' *''Tutenstein'' *''Tweenies'' *''Twirlywoos'' *''Twisted Whiskers'' *''UMIGO'' *''Underground Ernie'' *''The Upside Down Show'' *''VeggieTales'' *''Vitaminix'' *''Viva Piñata'' *''W'' *''Wagner the Walrus'' *''Waybuloo'' *''Wayside'' *''Wee 3'' *''What-a-Mess!'' *''What's the Big Idea?'' *[[What's Your News?|''What's Your News?]] *''Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? *''Where's Wally?'' *''Wibbly Pig'' *''The Wiggles'' *''Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong'' *''Wilbur'' *''Will and Dewitt'' *''Willa's Wild Life'' *''Wimzie's House'' *''Wish Kid'' *''Wishbone'' *''Wishfart'' *''The Wonder Pets!'' *''WordGirl'' *''The World of David the Gnome'' *''WordWorld'' *''World of Quest'' *''The WotWots'' *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' *''Xavier Riddle and the Secret Museum'' *''Yakkity Yak'' *''Yaka and Zouk'' *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' *''Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!'' *''Yvon of the Yukon'' *''Yure and You'' *''Zak Storm'' *''Zerby Derby'' *''Zeke's Pad'' *''Zevo-3'' *''The ZhuZhus'' *''The Zimmer Twins'' *''Zig and Zag'' *''Zigby'' *''Zoboomafoo'' *''Zoo Clues'' *''The Zula Patrol'' Category:Article stubs Category:Lists Category:Media